


The Spiker that Every Setter Loved

by That_Crack_Shipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/That_Crack_Shipper
Summary: Title says it all
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	1. Kageyama, Oikawa and Sugawara - Missed Opportunities

Kageyama accompanied Hinata to the airport as his former classmate and teammate left for Brazil, "Thanks for coming Kageyama," Hinata said, "You didn't have to,"

"It's fine," Kageyama replied.

"I'll try to see you when you come to Brazil," Hinata said, "Can't make any promises though," 

"Yeah I know," Kageyama replied and Hinata grabbed his bags, "Hinata!" he called out but it was too late, Hinata had already left, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." Kageyama's voice trailed off as he realised that his words weren't reaching Hinata any more, "I think that I'm..." Kageyama never got to tell Hinata how he felt, and now he feared that he never will.

* * *

Oikawa and Hinata were at a pub again having one of their regular catch ups when Hinata dropped some big news, "Anyway, I'm planning on returning to Japan," Hinata said, "So this might be our last catch up session for a while, or quiet possibly ever. I'll miss these and you Oikawa-san,"

"I'll miss them too Shrimpy," Oikawa replied.

"What about me? Will you miss me?" Hinata asked.

"Not saying!" Oikawa teased, deep down inside he knew the answer. Yes, yes he would miss Hinata. Over the time of actually getting to know the younger man Oikawa had developed feelings, thought he would never admit it, Oikawa looked forward to the short but sweet catch ups. The two continued on with the evening as if Hinata had revealed his plans for leaving.

"Shrimpy, you've got a lot of things to take with you. Are you going to need any help with that?" Oikawa asked.

"No it's fine, thanks for offering. I've got someone closer to where I live helping me and my mum's going to help me move into my new home so it'll be fine," Hinata replied, "I should get going. It's nice to see you Oikawa. Goodbye, I hope life treats you well,"

"Goodbye for now Shrimpy," Oikawa said as Hinata went to leave. Oikawa sat at the table and looked into his empty glass, why hadn't he asked Hinata to stay a bit longer, even if it was just for the night.

* * *

Sugawara watched his two underclassmen play each other as professional volleyball players. Don’t get him wrong, he very much enjoyed his life thank you very much. Sugawara loved seeing the smile on the faces of his students, but there was one smile that he had saw again and now he had feelings that he had desperately tried to get rid of come flooding back into his body. Sugawara tried desperately to stop them, forget about them, he didn’t want to deal with the heartbreak again. He never had the courage before, why now?

Sugawara went to join his former teammates as they went to congratulate Kageyama and Hinata. First they went to Kageyama and it was fairly straightforward, like the boy, no man. Lots of you’ve gotten betters and what’s it like playing with Ushijimas and you were great at the Olympics later and the team went to congratulate Hinata, who was again greeted with lots of similar comments, such as wow you’ve really grown and you played beach volleyball in Brazil for a bit and many other questions.

”Hinata-kun, I - uh,” Sugawara began to let his heart pour before realising how stupid he was being, “Well done,” was what Sugawara settled for, it didn’t convey what Sugawara wanted to but he couldn’t do it, not in front of the others.

Later there was a chance, Sugawara watched as Hinata walked to the bathroom alone. Sugawara was about to walk up and talk to Hinata when Sawamura approached him. Maybe there would be another next time. The next time where Sugawara would tell Hinata that he loved him.


	2. Kozume, Semi and Akaashi - Shared Interests

“Oh I was stuck on that level for ages too!” Hinata said to the boy sitting by the side of the road, “The trick is to jump then attack. I spent ages trying to beat the boss by attacking then jumping,”

”Oh. Thanks,” the boy replied. Hinata noticed the boy’s volleyball shoes.

”Do you play volleyball too?” Hinata aksed.

”Um, yeah,” the boy replied.

”Cool! I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you,” Hinata introduced himself.

”Kozume Kenma,” the boy replied.

”So what year are you in Kozume?” Hinata asked.

”I’m a second year,” Kozume replied

”I’m so sorry for being so informal Kozume-senpai!” Hinata apologised.

”It’s fine, I’ve never been a fan of the seniors and juniors stuff,” Kozume replied.

”Okay then Kenma,” Hinata said, soon the two went their separate ways only to meet very shortly afterwards.

After playing their practise match the two promised to keep in touch and game with each other, almost every Friday night the two would find themselves on a call to each other playing games together which went into the late night, early morning.

* * *

Semi had been browsing through the music store again, his mother would probably complain at him wasting his time and money on some “trashy” album that he would “only listen to once” and could have gotten it for free online. Semi was completely against getting music for free online, he wanted to support the artists and bands that he listened to in some way. He was browsing through some new releases when he noticed another person eagerly looking through the albums too. “What would you recommend?” The person asked, “I’m between these two,”

”Well the first band are quite new to the scene, but the second band are one of my all time favourites,” Semi replied.

”I like supporting new bands but you also look like you have good taste,” the boy replied.

”You could ask the owner to play one song from each of the albums and see what sound you prefer more,” Semi suggested.

”Okay,” the boy replied, “Could you help me?’

”Sure,” Semi replied. In the end the boy decided on buying the second album and Semi thought that that would be the end of his time knowing that boy. Little did he know that that boy had a name, Hinata Shouyou, and that he quickly became a regular to the store.

”Personally I think the bass is cooler. But I want to learn both bass and guitar,” Hinata said to Semi one day the two were in the store, “But both are really expensive. I heard that my mum has an old acoustic guitar but that wouldn’t be the same as a proper electric one,”

”A lot of guitarists start off on an acoustic guitar. As for basses, I know a good second hand instrument shop. We could see if they had any deals,” Semi said to Hinata. The two spent the afternoon in the store trying out the limited selection of basses, Semi ignored the constant calls from Ushijima and Tendou asking him where he was and why he was skipping practise.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata enjoyed reading but he had been reminded enough times in junior high that nobody cared about how advanced his reading level was; or what fancy word he had found out about; or what book he was currently reading.

Akaashi didn’t exactly hide his passion for literature, but if you didn’t know then you didn’t know. Akaashi had been sitting by a tree, the barbecue was coming to an end and he wanted a time to relax and enjoy the book that he had brought to the camp. “Have you read it before?” Someone asked, Akaashi looked up only to find Hinata, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as nosy, I’m just curious,”

”I never expected you to know of it,” Akaashi explained, “I have read it before, I’m rereading it to find where all the clues are,”

”It was a great twist and mystery. That book alone brought my passion for mystery novels back. I had got bored of the predictable murder mysteries that fill my library’s bookshelves. And the final twist too,” Hinata began to gush about the book.

”How it turns out that it was just about a game, and how the mystery was just a plot hole,” Akaashi said, “Many people criticised the author for changing the mystery into something meaningless at the last minute,”

”I don’t think that it makes the mystery any less meaningful. Regardless of the context it was still a gripping mystery and I think that it makes it even more meaningful, having the detective turn out to be a really avid fan pouring his all into a story that he’s really passionate about. I think the author was trying to capture that pure love for a media,” Hinata explained his interpretations of the novel.

”I’ve never heard anyone praise the final twist. I always thought that it was just me,” Akaashi admitted, “Most people criticise the ending or don’t care about it,”

”I’m not exactly most people,” Hinata replied.

”I know,” Akaashi said, “What genres do you like?”

”Well mystery is one. A good action or thriller will always have me hooked, I’m especially a sucker for psychological thrillers. I also don’t mind a bit of sci-fi here and there,” Hinata explained, “You?”

”Mystery and fantasy are my top two. Call me a sap, but I’m always a fan of a well written romance novel. I guess I like horror a lot too, thrillers are a good read as well,” Akaashi answered.

”I can’t fault you there, a well written romance novel that defies expectations and plays with my heart will always be a novel that I appreciate,” Hinata said.


	3. Miya, Shirabu and Koganegawa - Unexpected Meeting

Miya had been taking a walk through Tokyo, sure his brother hadn't approved of it but he didn't care what Osamu thought. Because they were the previous tournament runner ups, Inarizaki didn't have to play in the first round which had given Miya a whole day to do nothing, so excuse him for wanting to do at least one productive thing.

"Give it back!" someone shouted as they were cornered against a wall, the attackers holding what appeared to be his phone up. Miya was torn, he knew that the right thing to do was to go in and help the person, but it was also the dangerous thing and he couldn't afford to get injured.

"Oh there ya are," Miya called out to one of the attackers, "Yer friend said tha' he was lookin' for ya, looked pretty angry too," Miya knew it was a bluff but he reckoned that he couldn't take them in a fight.

"Crap!" one of them muttered, "Let's go! The kid's not worth it," the leader tossed the phone and the boy watched as his phone was falling to the ground. Miya thought that it would probably break but looking at the phone he also thought that maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing either. Miya found himself trying to grab the phone before it fell but ended up failing.

"Thanks," the boy replied.

"Ya should be careful," Miya complained before seeing that the boy had his phone, unscratched, in his hand, "Don't know who could be around here,"

"Well you don't exactly sound like you're from here either," the boy said.

"An' that's why I'm bein' careful," Miya sighed, why was he arguing with a stranger, surely he had better things to do. But that was the thing, he didn't have better things to do.

"Well it wasn't like I wanted them to try and steal my phone," the boy complained.

"What's a kid like ya doin' here anyway?" Miya asked, figuring that he should probably accompany the kid back to his parents, "Where are yer parents?"

"I'm not a kid!" the boy protested, "I'm sixteen!"

"Don't look it," Miya admitted, "Still young,"

"And what are you? A grandpa! Sixty, no seventy something with a dodgy back," the boy teased and Miya laughed.

"Older than ya," Miya replied, "Parents? Are they around or somethin'?"

"I'm here with my school," the boy replied.

"Oh. So what're ya doin' out on ya own?" Miya asked.

"Dunno," the boy shrugged, "It's not even like my team trusts me to be out on my own,"

"I can tell why," Miya rolled his eyes.

"Once again, thank you," the boy bowed before leaving.

"I ain't leavin' you alone kiddo. I've only been in Tokyo a couple o' times, but I know that the way yer headed is dodgy," Miya warned, "Especially for someone of yer age and appearance," 

"Fine, I'll lead the way," the boy sighed. Miya had stretched the truth quite a bit, he just wanted to make sure that the boy returned to his team safely and then he would be gone from his life permanently, but at least Miya wouldn't be seeing the boy's face on the news the next day.

* * *

Shirabu was waiting in line for his coffee, he wasn't the type to usually drink it but he had spent all night writing a paper for class that he didn't get as much sleep as he should have. He saw a red headed boy pick up two drinks and hand one to his younger sister. Cute, was all Shirabu could think. But that was all Shirabu thought, he knew that he would never see the siblings again, even if they were regulars, Shirabu was not.

Shirabu grabbed his coffee and drank it in hopes that he wouldn't be tired, spoiler alert - he didn't realise that it was this bitter or hot, "Hey hey! Are you okay?" someone asked as they approached Shirabu, "First time drinking coffee?" they asked, Shirabu nodded trying to ignore the pain from his newly formed burns, right over his hands which he needed for setting, if only he had asked for an extension on the paper then he would have never have had to get coffee, "A black coffee on your fist go? Geez are you insane or something? You were asking to spit it out!" the person sighed, "And it's still hot. Come one let's get you out of those clothes,"

"But I have school!" Shirabu protested.

"I gathered that when I saw that you're in a school uniform, but those burns could be serious. My mother isn't that far away and she's a doctor. You should at least get your burns checked out," the boy said, "Come on Natsu, can you hold this boy's cup for him please. His hands look sore," the boy offered his hand, "Squeeze it, it'll help with the pain and with the speed we're about to go at," the boy dragged Shirabu to his house at an impressive speed, "Mama! I found a boy who spilt coffee over himself, he's got some bad burns!" the boy called out.

"Shouyou! You have school!" the boy's mother said before looking at Shirabu, "And he must have too. Show me your hands," the boy's mother inspected the hands, "We'll run them under cold water for a bit but we might be a bit late. They don't look too bad but they'll blister up and be hard to use for a week or so. As for the rest of your body, you'll be fine. Shouyou can you get this young boy a glass of clod water," the boy went to fetch that and even got a straw for him. Shirabu drank the water, grateful for something cold is his mouth. The boy returned with an ice cube.

"It's nice and cold so your tongue won't hurt as much," the boy said, "I'm Hinata Shouyou,"

"Shirabu Kenjiro," Shirabu replied before allowing Hinata to put the ice cube in his mouth, "Okay, I'll get you some clothes, but they might be on the small side,"

"Thank you," Shirabu tried to say. By the time Hinata returned with clothes the ice cube had melted.

"I can't imagine how sore your hands are, and you won't be able to use them for a week, at least!" Hinata said in pity, "If this were me I'd be crying! I wouldn't last a week without spiking!"

"You play volleyball?" Shirabu asked.

"What, because I'm small?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's just that I play too but I've never seen you at tournaments before," Shirabu answered.

"Oh sorry, I always assume the worst," Hinata deflated a bit.

"It's fine," Shirabut said, "So what team do you play on?"

"Karasuno. I'm a first year there, but I'm a starter! We lost to Seijoh in the third round," Hinata said.

"Karasuno? Isn't that quite far from here?" Shirabu asked.

"I guess, I was also meant to drop my sister off at her elementary school, this isn't my mama's house, it's her friend's but she was here because her friend is ill and she's looking after her," Hinata explained, "What about you?"

"You don't recognise the uniform?" Shirabu asked.

"Nope," Hinata replied, "It's okay if you'd rather not say,"

"Thanks. We're a good school," Shirabu replied.

"So what position do you play?" Hinata asked.

"Setter," Shirabu answered.

"That must suck! You won't be able to set for a week! My team has two setters, the vice captain is really nice but our starting setter can be really scary at times, but also really stupid," Hinata said, "But he's a really good setter. He tried to get into Shiratorizawa but he never got a scholarship,"

"What about the exams?" Shirabu asked.

"I said he was an idiot for a reason, he never passed them," Hinata replied.

"Oh. I passed them," Shirabu admitted.

"So you go to Shiratorizawa? Wow that's so cool! Kageyama would be so envious of you, getting to play as Shiratorizawa's setter!" Hinata said.

"I'm our starting setter as well, no.10," Shirabu said, surprised about how easy it was to talk to Hinata.

"I'm our team's no.10 too!" Hinata shouted.

"Shouyou, keep quiet please!" Hinata's mother said.

"So is there anything I can do to return the favour?" Shirabu asked.

"Oh it's fine!" Hinata and his mother said.

"But I insist!" Shirabu protested.

"Well if you insist. You said that you passed Shiratorizawa's entrance exam, so you must be like super clever! There's this training camp I really want to go to but if fail my exams then I won't get to go," Hinata said, "Could you help me study?"

"Okay. Does next Sunday sound good?" Shirabu asked.

"Great!" Hinata replied.

* * *

Koganegawa mentally cursed himself for forgetting his coat as he walked home, it was only November but the sharp coldness of winter was already starting to kick in. “No! I forgot my coat at school!” Koganegawa heard someone shout, he could empathise with them a lot right in that moment.

”I would offer you mine, but I didn’t exactly remember it either,” Koganegawa laughed.

”Do you live far away?” The boy asked.

”It’s only about ten minutes or so away,” Koganegawa replied.

”I could give you a backsies,” the boy pointed to his bike, “You wouldn’t be out in the cold for so long,”

”Thanks,” Koganegawa got onto the bike and wrapped his arms around the much smaller boy.

”You don’t need to hold on so tightly, it’s not like it’s a motor bike or something,” the boy chuckled.

”But you’re warm,” Koganegawa pointed out.

”Fine, it’s only for a couple of minutes anyway,” the boy sighed, “Hinata Shouyou,” Koganegawa stared at the boy for a bit before realising that that must be his name.

”Koganegawa Kanji,” Koganegawa replied. A few minutes passed, “That’s my house. Thank you Hinata-kun,”

”It’s no problem Koganegawa-senpai,” Hinata replied before leaving just as quickly as he had come.

Another week had passed and Koganegawa had found himself in the exact same predicament as the previous week, he had forgotten his coat again. “Forgot you coat again Koganegawa-senpai?” Hinata laughed, “Get on, I roughly remember where you live,”

”Thanks Hinata,” Koganegawa wrapped his arms around Hinata again and the two began the journey to Koganegawa’s house, this time Hinata had a coat on.

”So why do you call me Koganegawa-senpai?” Koganegawa asked.

”Well you’re so tall so you must be a third year,” Hinata replied.

”I’m a first year,” Koganegawa replied.

”What? No way! But you’re so tall!” Hinata shouted.

”What about you Hinata-kun?” Koganegawa asked.

”I’m a first year too,” Hinata replied, “It looks like we’re here. Don’t make this a weekly occurrence Koganegawa-kun! Or I might have to schedule this into my week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I realised how much I love Hinata x Shirabu? Yes.


	4. Kageyama, Oikawa and Sugawara - Once in a Lifetime Opportunity

Kageyama had this moment played out in his head thousands of times, it was the start of all of his late night fantasies, yet never in a million years would he imagine having that chance. Here Kageyama was in the elevator with one other person, Hinata Shouyou. "Long time no see," Hinata greeted jokingly, "What? Did you forget how to smile or something?"

"Nothing," Kageyama scowled, why wasn't his mouth working like it had in his dreams, "So..."

"What?" Hinata looked up to Kageyama, "Crap!" he cursed, "I pressed eighteen not eight! And we've already passed floor eight,"

"How do you press eighteen instead of eight?" Kageyama yelled.

"Well it looks like we're going to be here for a while," Hinata awkwardly laughed. Fate was finally playing in Kageyama's favour, he couldn't muck it up.

"So, how was Brazil?" Kageyama asked, "Did you play lots of volleyball?"

"Yeah! I played lots of beach volleyball, which is different yet the same. I should teach you some time!" Hinata smiled. Kageyama almost cursed himself for talking about volleyball until he remembered who he was talking to, "Still, I never got to see you play, which kind of sucks," 

"You got to see me play last week," Kageyama pointed out.

"Jeez! Ushijima's really rubbed off on you! I was playing you dumbass! I meant getting to see you play without also playing," Hinata said, "Oh looks like we're almost at floor eighteen. My fake floor,"

"Such an idiot!" Kageyama laughed.

"Hey!" Hinata shouted. The doors opened and the two quickly closed them. Kageyama noticed that his floor would be next, floor twenty. It was now or never, "Um Kageyama, there was something I wanted to tell you," 

"Same," Kageyama said. The two's eyes lit up as they tried to be the first to say what they wanted. Both stared at each other as if to say, are you going to, or is it me?, "I love you Hinata Shouyou! Always have, always will!"

Hinata remained in silence and Kageyama immediately regretted saying that, of course Hinata didn’t like him, "Dammit! You beat me! And I was gonna confess too!"

"Really?" Kageyama asked.

"Of course dumbass! You may be a dumbass, but you're my dumbass," Hinata replied, "Always have, always will!" the two crept closer to each other before holding hands, "So my room or yours?"

"Yours," Kageyama replied, "I'd like some more time in here,"

* * *

Oikawa was back in Japan, it was only for a few days, but he was back. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pounced onto his childhood friend, Iwaizumi.

”Get off of me Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi grumbled.

”So rude Iwa-chan! Anyway, guess who I saw when I was in Argentina. Well technically I met him in Brazil, but that’s not a big detail,” Oikawa said.

”I don’t know Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Shrimpy,” Oikawa answered.

”Who?” Iwaizumi asked.

”Shrimpy,” Oikawa replied.

”Give me a name Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled.

”No need to get so fired up Iwa-chan, Karasuno’s number ten - Shrimpy,” Oikawa explained.

”Oh, what was he doing there?” Iwaizumi asked.

”Playing beach volleyball,” Oikawa replied.

”Okay. Anyway I got the tickets that you asked for. I don’t know why the first thing you want to do upon returning to Japan is to watch a volleyball match,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

”Aww thanks! You’re the best Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said grabbing a ticket from Iwaizumi’s hand.

”Whatever Loserkawa,” Iwaizumi said.

Later that night the two watched one of the Black Jackals’s games, “Iwa-chan! It’s Shrimpy! It’s Shrimpy!” Oikawa shouted and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him.

”Long time no see Shrimpy,” Oikawa called out to Hinata.

”Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?” Hinata asked in genuine surprise.

”I was back in Japan for a few days and Iwa-chan bought me a ticket for a match,” Oikawa explained.

”You’re paying for it Crappykawa!” Iwaizumi shouted.

”Do you know him?” Someone asked Hinata.

”Of course I know him, this is Oikawa the great, Kageyama’s senpai,” Hinata explained to the person, “We hung around for a while when I was in Brazil,” the person left and Iwaizumi excused himself to go to the bathroom and suddenly it was just Oikawa and Hinata again, “So how are you Oikawa-san?”

”I’m good,” Oikawa replied, small talk, “What about you?”

”I’m good. I got to play Kageyama again!” Hinata replied.

”Oh really? And how’s Tobio-chan doing?” Oikawa asked.

”He’s fine,” Hinata replied.

”I missed you,” Oikawa said, he hadn’t meant for Hinata to hear it.

”Really? And you said that I’d never know,” Hinata teased Oikawa.

”I said that you would never know if I was going to miss you,” Oikawa said correcting Hinata, “I miss you now, but you still don’t know if I knew that I would or wouldn’t,”

”So sneaky Oikawa-san,” Hinata laughed, “I missed you too, for your information,” Oikawa desperately tried to hide his blush, why was this so hard for him? He was always on the receiving end of confessions, never on the giving side. Yet here he was, stomach full of butterflies and mouth unable to speak, “I’m sorry!” Hinata bowed as he apologised.

”Wha-?” Oikawa made a sound that could have been a question.

”You only just got back, and I’m making you really uncomfortable when I should be letting you get some rest,” Hinata continued to apologise.

”It’s fine, it’s not you it’s me,” Oikawa said, now he was making it sound like they were breaking up. Why was this so hard?

”Oh, okay Oikawa-san. Is there anything that I could do to help?” Hinata asked.

”Could you hear me out?” Oikawa asked, again making it sound like they were breaking up.

”Sure,” Hinata replied with a smile.

”Shrimpy. No, Hinata-san. How would you feel about dating someone like me?” Oikawa asked.

”How about you instead of someone like you? I don’t think that you’d be happy in the for example zone,” Hinata teased flirtatiously.

”I’d like that,” Oikawa perked up, did that actually work.

”But what about when you return to Argentina?” Hinata asked, Oikawa felt blessed, Hinata cared about him.

”We could keep it as long distance for a bit,” Oikawa suggested.

”Okay, _Tooru-san_ ,” Hinata said and Oikawa reddened up at the use of his first name, “Cute,” Hinata added upon seeing Oikawa’s reaction before pecking his cheek, “I think your friend is waiting on you,”

”Oh, yeah, um Iwa-chan, yeah,” Oikawa was too flustered to respond properly, “Let’s talk later,” he said to Hinata.

* * *

Sugawara was out in the park marking some of his students’ maths homework, mind completely focused on correcting the small errors. Sugawara smiled as he saw that one of students had finally learnt how to use long multiplication. “Suga-san! Long time no see!” Hinata called out to Sugawara, this was the last person that Sugawara wanted to be alone with not because he hated Hinata, but because he loved him.

”Oh hey Hinata-kun,” Sugawara replied looking up from his pile of worksheets, “I guess the last time we saw each other was Kageyama and your match against each other,”

”Yeah,” Hinata replied, “Do you mind if I sit down?”

”No it’s fine, make yourself at home,” Sugawara replied before realising that it wasn’t his house either, “Not literally, I don’t own the park or anything. You get what I mean,”

”Yeah,” Hinata replied as he sat down, “What are you doing?”

”Marking homework,” Sugawara replied.

”You’re a teacher?” Hinata asked, seemingly actually interested in Sugawara’s life.

”Yes,” Sugawara replied.

”Wow! That’s so cool Suga-san!” Hinata smiled.

”It’s not as cool as being a pro player,” Sugawara admitted.

”I think it’s cooler,” Hinata said, “You’re influencing their lives. You never know Suga-san, you might inspire the next genius, or pro volleyball player,”

”I’m only an elementary teacher, I don’t create that much of a difference,” Sugawara said.

”I think you will! You should become the best elementary teacher out there, the one that everyone will remember! Teachers change lives Suga-san, and that’s even cooler than making the best toss!” Hinata said eagerly.

“Thanks Hinata-kun,” Sugawara replied hiding his blush, oh how Sawamura would tease him right now, “It means a lot,”

”No problem Suga-san. So apart from being the best teacher out there, how has your life been?” Hinata asked.

”It’s been nice, mainly boring adult stuff that I don’t think you’ll care about,” Sugawara answered, suddenly a large gust of wind blew away some of Sugawara’s sheets, “Crap!”

”I’ll get some!” Hinata shouted as he began running after some of the sheets, the two grabbed onto the same sheet at the same time which cause Hinata to giggle, “You got it?”

”Yeah,” Sugawara replied, “Thanks Hinata-kun,”

”No problem Suga-san. Well I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’ll let you get on with your marking,” Hinata said as he waved goodbye.

”It’s fine Hinata-kun, I don’t mind. It’s nice having some company,” Sugawara said, “So sit down,” Hinata did just that, “So what have you been up to?”

”Apart from volleyball?” Hinata asked and Sugawara nodded, “Nothing,”

”Of course,” Sugawara laughed, and then realisation hit him, Hinata chose to stay with him. This could be his chance, and if he was rejected, it wasn't like he had to face Hinata regularly, "Hey Hinata-kun,"

"Yes Suga-san," Hinata looked up at Sugawara.

"I've been in love with you since high school, I've just been so scared to tell you that I let you go twice. Would you go out with me?" Sugawara said as he reached the point of no coming back.

"I'd love to Suga-san," Hinata said as he threw himself on Sugawara, "We're going to be the best boyfriends out there! Kageyama is going to be so jealous!" Sugawara laughed, of course Hinata would turn love into a competition.


End file.
